


Measured In Minutes

by shevines



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, i still havent learned how this tagging shit works really, why do i keep tagging language thats dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevines/pseuds/shevines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you had even the slightest semblance of a brain you would understand that calling me at, like, 4:30 A.M. is going to end with me insulting you and then hanging up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measured In Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is going to kill me really. unbeta'd. expect a whole lot more of these two :)

A phone buzzes. Somewhere.

“If you had even the slightest semblance of a brain you would understand that calling me at, like, 4:30 A.M. is going to end with me insulting you and then hanging up.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m too drunk to understand what you just said.” Blake’s voice is all gravelly and stupid. _God._

Adam just huffs frustratedly and burrows back into his blankets. “Why are you calling me.”

“Can’t I just like talkin’ to you, Levine? Damn.”

“ _Blake._ ”

“Okay, fine, my flight leaves in three hours and I want to see you.”

Gravelly and stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._

“At least call a cab.”

\---

Adam gets up at 4:37 and brushes his teeth and puts on the one t-shirt that Blake doesn’t hate. He pulls on sweatpants and makes coffee.

Blake doesn’t show up until 5:02 and he smells like Bacardi and Adam wrinkles his nose. “Please go take a shower.”

He laughs and stumbles away. He doesn’t even ask where the bathroom is.

\---

“WHY DO YOU ONLY OWN GIRLY SHAMPOO,” makes Adam exhale and wonder why he let Blake into his house.

“OH MY GOD THIS CONDITIONER PROBABLY COSTS MORE THAN MY HOUSE,” makes him sort of want to throw something at Blake’s head.

“DO YOU OWN TOWELS THAT AREN’T MADE FOR INFANTS,” actually does make him open the bathroom door and throw something at Blake’s head.

\---

Adam’s halfway asleep when Blake walks into his bedroom. He’s in a towel that (compared to Blake) does look like it was made for infants. “My clothes are gross.” Adam puts his hands in the air and makes a face that says, _Why was this a decision I made._ Blake laughs at him, says, “I wouldn’t fit in yours anyway,” and goes downstairs to get the duffel bag he left by the door. Adam screams into a pillow.

“Can I have coffee?” Blake calls from downstairs. “I don’t care,” Adam calls back. He goes under the covers and waits for the end of the world.

Blake comes back first. “You look like a really big ferret.”

“Do you even know what a ferret is,” Adam’s voice is muffled by fabric.

“I’m from Oklahoma, not a hole in Alabama, I know what a ferret is.”

Blake’s holding a blue mug that’s chipped a little on the edge and it looks so tiny in Blake’s hand that Adam could throw up. He’s in his own clothes. “You’re so big that it’s kind of terrifying.”

Blake smiles and it’s all dimples. _Fuck._

\---

It’s 5:59. “I gotta leave soon.”

Adam’s sitting cross legged on his bed. Blake’s just laying on it because Adam’s pretty sure his legs are too big for him to sit cross-legged.

He fiddles with the hem of Blake’s shirt that Adam’s worn before. “I know.”

Blake’s had two cups of coffee and the last of Adam’s one box of cereal. He smells like Adam’s shampoo. Blake’s hands are too big and they cover Adam’s almost sort of completely.

Adam wants to go back to sleep.

\---

“Don’t shave your head again ever,” Blake tells him.

“I liked it.” They’re both laying down now. Adam turns his head a little and looks at him.

Blake pushes his too-big hand into Adam’s hair. “I like this better,” he says.

When they kiss, it should be unfamiliar, but it isn’t.

\---

It’s 6:46 and:

“I’m gonna be late.”

“I know.”

“Jesus, I know you know, seriously, Adam--”

“I _know._ ”

“God, okay, just-- okay seriously, _wait_ oh my god--”

“I’m trying to hur-- yeah, yeah there, okay _fuck_ \--”

“It hasn’t been _that_ long since we-- shit wait, ah oh _fuck_ \-- how can you even be that--”

“Shut the fuck up shut up please oh my god shut up and just--”

“Okay. Okay--”

Adam comes first. Blake’s face is pressed into his shoulder blades. He thinks he hears Blake say something, but he closes his eyes and pretends he didn’t.

\---

They lay there afterwards, but only for a little while. The clock blinks 6:50 when Blake rolls out of the bed and puts on his clothes and slips on his boots all while calling a cab and stressing the word _hurry._ When he runs a hand through his hair he says, “I gotta go.”

His voice is kind of gravelly like it was on the phone. Adam gets up and puts his clothes back on.

They walk down the stairs, Blake carrying his duffel bag and Adam holding the chipped mug he left on the nightstand because it was going to leave a ring.

Blake’s saying something about the plane and Adam’s not really listening. Blake’s saying something about Nashville and Adam’s still not really listening. He hears “ _Adam_ ” and then he listens.

“Huh?”

Blake just kind of smiles at him, but it’s not his normal goofy one, it’s too fond and small and one that Adam’s only caught, like, four times in real life. He’s seen it twice during _Voice_ reruns.

“I’ll catch you later, bud.”

\---

It’s 7:45 and Blake’s flight left fifteen minutes ago.

Adam crawls back into bed, into the dirty sheets that he needs to change. They smell like Blake, which sort of smells like Adam too, which is unsettling.

At 8:04 he crawls back out of bed.


End file.
